saiunkoku_monogatarifandomcom-20200213-history
Ministry of Revenue
The Ministry of Revenue (户部 Shōbu) is one of the Six Ministries. It is in charge of finances, gathering census data, collecting taxes, and handling state revenues. Information The Ministry of Revenue is known as the Devil's Ministry of Revenue (魔の戸部 Ma no Shōbu) because of how hard Kou Houju works his subordinates to get ahead. This ministry has jurisdiction over the Kouro Temple. It is responsible for the management of the Treasure Room. *The highest position available in this Ministry is Minister (尚書 Shōsho). The Secretary is the holder of the Senior Third Court Rank. *The second highest position available in this Ministry is Vice-Minister (侍郎 Jirō). There can be two Vice-Ministers in this Ministry. They are holders of the Lower Senior Fourth Court Rank. * Civil Officials (文官 Bunkan) are a type of government official and are those that work in the various Departments, Ministries and government offices within the Outer Court. Their responsibilities are determined by their rank and position. They are holders of the Upper Senior Sixth Court Rank. * Administrative Officials (施政官 Shiseikan) are specialized officials that work in the Six Ministries but differ from Civil Officials. Their responsibilities are unknown. Members Kou Houju Kou Houju (黄 凤珠 Kō Hōju), more commonly known by the name Kou Kijin (黄 奇人 Kō Kijin) was the last known Minister during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. When his Clan called him back to Kou Province and to resign as Minister, he chose to stay despite knowing the consequences for disobeying their orders which included being exiled from his clan. He stayed to keep the promise he made to the rest of the Nightmare Exam Group which was made after Tei Yuushun was sent to Sa Province. This promise was to be in positions high-ranking enough that they would be able to support Tei Yuushun when he returned to the Outer Court. Kei Yuuri Kei Yuuri (景 柚梨 Kei Yūri) was the last known Vice-Minister during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. Most officials aren't able to deal with Houju's eccentricity so they are impressed by how he is able to. He retired from this position after becoming Prime Minister. Heki Sonshi Heki Sonshi (碧 遜史 Heki Sonshi) was a Senior Administrative Official in this Ministry during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. He and Kou Tengai were the last officials in this Ministry to collapse from heat stroke. Sonshi was temporarily replaced by Ensei while he was out of commission. Kou Tengai Kou Tengai (高 天凱 Kō Tengai) is a Senior Administrative Official in this Ministry during Shi Senka's reign and Shi Ryuuki's reign. He and Heki Sonshi were the last officials in this Ministry to collapse from heat stroke. Tengai was temporarily replaced by Ensei while he was out of commission. Shuu Shuu (秀 Shū) was Kou Shuurei (紅 秀麗 Kō Shūrei)'s disguise and male persona while she was temporarily working in this Ministry. Li Kouyuu offered her the job after most of the officials in the Outer Court collapsed due to heat stroke, causing the Ministry of Revenue to be understaffed. She was so good at her job that Kei Yuuri offered to sponsor her for the Imperial Exams. Rou Ensei Rou Ensei (浪 燕青 Rō Ensei) temporarily replaced Heki Sonshi and Kou Tengai as an Administrative Official in this Ministry. He worked here as Shuurei's bodyguard and assistant at Shi Seiran's firm suggestion. While he was working here, he was also investigating something to do with Sa Enjun. Category:Departments & Ministries Category:Organisations